Of Vices and Virtues: AU KageHina drabbles
by Vieux
Summary: KageHina/10 AU drabbles featuring an idiot couple/ "It's a vice."/ "It's a virtue."/ Kageyama, Hinata, and 10 parallel stories set in 10 different universes. Cover art is mine.
1. College AU

**A/N: Just a collection of KageHina AUs. This ship is life. Disclaimer on profile.**

 **First up: college, because who doesn't love college students :D**

1: College AU

"Ah crap crap crap crap crapppp!" Hinata groaned, staggering out of his bed, tossing on a random shirt, shoving a stack of papers off of his overly cluttered desk to grab his phone, and changed into a random pair of pants he found strewn across his chair. "Ah crap gonna be late for the first day…" He muttered, grabbing his jacket, shoving a jangle of keys into the left pocket, and virtually jumping out the door. Too bad he didn't have a roommate, the guy could have woken him up. On the plus side though, he had an extra room and didn't have to share his bathroom.

He cursed the dorm for being so far away from his first class. He cursed his bike for deciding to break down at the worst time. And finally, he cursed his alarm clock for vibrating and ringing so hard it fell off his shelf and broke. He kicked his feet against the payment, impatiently waiting for the light to turn green so he could cross the street.

* * *

Finally, Hinata Shoyou burst in through the door, tripped over someone's foot, banged his knee against a desk, and managed to collapse into his seat just before the clock hit class time. Safe. He definitely didn't miss the professor's disapproving glances towards him.

As the woman began her lecture, Hinata reached into his school bag to grab a notebook and a pen, but ended up falling out of his chair because his hand met only thin air. Everyone stared at him, and he could feel his cheeks heat up. As the lecture was resumed, he felt panic begin to crawl into his stomach.

 _Crap crap crap crap crap!_

In his morning rush, he had completely forgotten to bring his school bag.

Thinking quickly, he turned to his seat mate, who he hadn't really payed much attention to before. The guy was tall, with raven black hair and an angular jaw line. Sucking in his breath, Hinata reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey… Could I borrow a pen and some paper? Please?"

The other guy stared at him. "Why didn't you bring your own?" The guy's gaze darkened.

"Ah… I was.. running reallllllyyyy late… so.. I kinda forgot to bring my school bag…." He could feel his cheeks burn red as he said it, feeling slightly stupid. "Um.. my name's Hinata Shoyou. Nice to meet you!"

"Kageyama Tobio." The guy replied mechanically and curtly. He reached down and gave Hinata a pen and some paper. "Return the pen to me later, don't forget."

Hinata grinned, satisfied. "Thanks!"

Just then, the professor stared at him, and Hinata shut up quickly.

"Young man, please step outside. You have been extremely disruptive today."

 _Well, shit._

Hinata spent the rest of his first period outside leaning against the building wall, peering in through the window occasionally, when the professor wasn't paying attention, to see what was going on. Looks like he wasn't off to a very good start.

* * *

The rest of his day was a bit better, but still awful. His second period passed rather uneventfully, as he took a few notes with Kageyama's pen and paper. But no, his day didn't really begin turning sour until lunch. As soon as it was lunchtime, Hinata realised he had a big problem- because he forgot his bag, he didn't have any money to spend on his lunch. And he didn't know anyone well enough to borrow money from them.

Ultimately, Hinata spent his lunchtime leaning against the railing near the university cafeteria, sighing as his stomach growled demandingly. That was just the start of his problems though.

In third period, because he had neglected to bring his bag, he didn't have a textbook to read out of. Furthermore, his seat mate had apparently decided that it would be a good day to fall ill and not show up to class. Thus, Hinata could only do his best to follow along with whatever the teacher was saying, casually trying to observe other people around him and what they seemed to be writing.

And then, the teacher finally began writing on the board, but due to Hinata's short stature and the ridiculous height of the blonde person sitting in front of him, he could ultimately only see the back of two heads. And that was if he craned his head to look up.

His fourth period was his free period, so Hinata expected that to go well at least. He flopped down onto a square expanse of grass and yawned. Well, might as well catch up on some more sleep after all. The afternoon heat was starting to get to him, so he took off his jacket, deciding to hang it on the fence behind him. With that, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of voices and footsteps woke him, more than an hour later. Checking his phone, Hinata realised fourth period was already over. Suddenly, he saw Kageyama crossing the university campus. Remembering that he had put Kageyama's pen in his pants pocket, he sprinted over, yelling loudly "OI KAGEYAMA! HEY! KAGEYAMA!"

Kageyama turned around, wondering who was calling his name so loudly in public. Oh of course, it was the orange haired idiot from his first period. As the other boy ran towards him, he noticed him waving something around in his left hand. Ah right, his pen. He held out his hand expectantly, as Hinata returned the writing tool with a bright grin. "Thanks for letting me borrow it!"

"Hn."

"Hey are you going this way too? Great let's walk together then!"

Kageyama mentally sighed. This boy was too loud and had too much energy, how old was he? But he didn't object as they walked together. Hinata talked non-stop, telling Kageyama about himself and asking questions about his classes, his schedule, where he was from, etc.

"Hey, where do you live?"

Kageyama blinked. "Well I'm still living in a hotel for now, because I'm still trying to find a place I can afford."

"Oh really? That's cool." Hinata said, "I mean that's.. that's interesting, not cool, wait no I don't mean-"

"Yeah i get it," Kageyama assured, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, Hinata's stomach growled loudly.

"Oi, did you not have lunch?" Kageyama asked as they continued walking.

"Hey, well I forgot my bag, so I didn't have any money!" Hinata defended himself.

"Idiot. You could have asked someone."

"I don't know anyone well enough!" Hinata protested, feeling his cheeks burn again.

Kageyama bit back his response, because he was most definitely not about to say 'You know me'. No, that thought was not even in his mind. Definitely not.

"Hey Kageyama, wanna have dinner at my dorm" Hinata offered.

"W-what?"

"Well, I mean I don't want to owe you. And i borrowed some things from you today, so.."

"O-oh. Right. Ok." No point turning down an offer of free food.

"Yay! Well, the dorms are this way, let me grab my keys-" At this Hinata froze. "GWAHH I LEFT MY KEYS!"

"What? Calm down. Where did you leave your keys?"

Meanwhile, Hinata was frantically twisting and turning, patting himself all over as if hoping his keys would magically appear in his pocket. Then he looked up with wide eyes. "My jacket! I left my jacket! Oh no no no no no, my keys, my jacket…"

Kageyama blinked. "So.."

"I have to go back and grab them. I need to find my jacket. I gotta-" In his panic, Hinata began spinning in circles, jumping around, blubbering.

* * *

And that was how, 5 minutes later, Kageyama found himself sprinting after Hinata who was suddenly stopped, staring despondently at a tall fence.

"Oi! Don't just run off like that! Especially when it's dark outside," Kageyama snapped, stopping beside Hinata.

"My jacket is gone!" Hinata wailed. "My keys were in the pocket! What am I supposed to do?"

Kageyama grimaced. The more logical part of him was telling him that no, he definitely should not offer Hinata Shoyou a place to stay, because this guy with the ridiculously bright orange hair was _not_ cute, but he _was_ completely unreliable, irresponsible, and unreasonable. But before he could even register his own actions, he found himself saying, "You can stay in my hotel room tonight, but you'll have to take the couch. I'll pay for dinner."

Wait woah woah. Ah crap. Why did he say that?

But the way Hinata's face brightened dispelled those thoughts from his mind. "Really? I can? Thanks! Er.. I mean… I.. I-I don't mean to intrude… I'll pay you back tomorrow. I promise!" He could clearly see the red gracing Hinata's round, childish face.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Let's go."

And with that, they both headed off into the night together, with Hinata grasping eagerly at Kageyama's sleeve and chattering away animatedly.

Kageyama was trying to pretend he didn't like being so close to Hinata, while Hinata was grinning brightly, skipping side to side.

Well, at least not every minute of his day was horrible.

* * *

~Later~

"Thanks for the food, Kageyama!"

"Hn."

"Hey, uh.. you know, if you're still looking for a place and all that, well, you could move into my dorm. I've got an extra room because my dorm mate apparently bailed, so.. uh..yeah.. I mean I'm not pressuring you or anything-"

"So when can I get the key then?"

"H-huh?"

"I said, so when can I get the key. To your dorm room, idiot."

"H-hah? Oh. U-um, I needa run and make a copy of the spare since I lost mine today, but I'll give it to you as soon as possible!"

"Good. Help me pack after classes tomorrow then."

 **A/N: Actually I haven't been in college yet, so I don't know exactly what college life is like, so apologies for any mistakes.**

Next up: Zombie Apocalypse AU - One of my personal favourites :D


	2. Zombie Apocalypse AU

**A/N: This is one of my personal favourites for Haikyuu. Direct me to good Zombie Apocalypse AU fan fiction. I will give you pizza and sushi :) Warning: Kind of short because I was lazy.**

Zombie Apocalypse AU

"Get down. Hinata, get down now!" Kageyama hissed, trying to pull the smaller boy down behind the large pick-up truck they were using to hide. "Hinata, I swear, if you don't get down now-"

Before Kageyama could finish, he heard it. Faint noises. They could be clickers. Moving fast, he forcefully yanked the orange haired boy down and clamped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him. 'Don't move' he mouthed.

Hinata began to nod, but stopped once Kageyama's glare darkened. With how close they were, he could feel Kageyama's heart beating hard and fast, like his own, as they waited for the zombies to leave. It wasn't unusual for him to end up in Kageyama's lap, because they took up less space that way. They were both already used to it.

Normally, with his very much above-average aim, Kageyama could simply take them out with a few gun shots, but they were stuck in the abandoned truck yard, and he didn't know exactly how many clickers there were hiding around in the area. Peaking from under the car, he knew they wouldn't be able to get out if it continued like this, because they were pretty much surrounded.

Hinata bit his hand, causing Kageyama to immediately cringe and silently reel backwards. Too sooth the bite, the younger boy licked his palm gently until the pain subsided. 'Distraction' he mouthed, pointing to a brick and a beer bottle lying 2 feet away. Kageyama glared, but nodded in understanding, picking then up silently.

He soundlessly gestured towards the right, where they could just barely see a rusty blue trashcan and some cars. Getting ready, he threw the brick hard, watching as it hit the side of the trashcan with a loud bang. The noise immediately drew all the clickers towards the trashcan, as the air filled with groans and whines, as more and more zombies appeared from behind cars and under trees. Shivering, he felt thankful that he made the decision not to use his gun. After the noises faded away, they stealthily exited the car yard, and both stood up, stretching.

* * *

"We're going to need more supplies, which means we'll have to go into the nearest town," Kageyama muttered.

"Ok, let's go then," Hinata chirped. "I'm up for it if you are."

Kageyama sighed. "Ok but you know the drill, if-"

"If it's abandoned, sweep the place clean, but if it's not, take only what's needed. I know."

"And also-"

"Carry 2 guns with full ammo, but never forget to hide a few knives. Got that down too. You don't have to repeat it every time," Hinata sighed.

"Ok ok. Let's go."

Easily slipping past the gate, they managed to stealth past a few run-down buildings before ducking into the nearest alleyway. Kageyama noticed a few guards stationed here and there, but they didn't seem to be very focused, as he and Hinata could effortlessly infiltrate. "Ok, I think I see a warehouse storage across the street. You go inside and grab some stuff. We need a few cans of food and ammo. Definitely look out for some ammo."

"Ok. But Kageyama, what about you?"

"I'm going to stay outside and stand guard. If you hear any noises, run."

With that, they slipped unheard into the storage warehouse, and after making sure the inside wasn't guarded or rigged, Kageyama waited still inside but near the door, on high alert. Glancing from side to side, he hissed, "Hurry up Hinata."

"Yeah ok… I found some ammo and stuff. Ooo look at that…" and with that Hinata's voice grew fainter and fainter until the orange haired boy was out of earshot.

* * *

Suddenly, Kageyama's ears caught faint clanking noises emanating from inside the warehouse.

"Hinata?" He called out tentatively. No response. Maybe he was imagining it. But he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in his stomach, which grew and grew until it reached the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. They had to get out and leave, now. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching him, Kageyama turned to follow Hinata's footsteps, careful not to trip over any debris scattered on the ground. As the uneasy feelings put his senses on high alert, he couldn't help but speed up his pace. "Oi, Hinata?" He called out.

And then bam. He heard it. Fain yelling, rapid footsteps, and three gun shots fired, and Kageyama broke into a run, feeling his heart hammering so fast he felt like it would burst out of his chest. "HINATA!" He yelled, "Oi dumbass, are you there?" Then his eyes picked up a thin trail of blood. Bending down, he dipped his finger into it. It was fresh. Breaking into a sprint, he found himself praying that nothing had happened.

* * *

He burst through a solid metal door and found Hinata fallen to the floor on his butt, looking traumatized, with a long scratch across his right cheek, but otherwise unhurt. Sliding his gaze left revealed two partially turned men sprawled across the concrete, both knocked out and bleeding profously. Immediately he ran to Hinata's side.

He ran his finger gently over the line, rubbing away some of the dripping blood. "Where did you get this? Are you bitten?"

"N-no, a bullet grazed my cheek or something I guess."

"You're an idiot. You're such an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid," He muttered, pulling Hinata into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anyone in the back room," Hinata stammered, his fingers clutching at the back of Kageyama's jacket.

Kageyama could feel him trembling slightly, and remembered exactly where they were. Acting entirely on instinct, he scooped the smaller boy up bridal style and began walking swiftly towards the back door.

"O-oi Kageyama, I can walk, put me down-"

"No."

"Where are we even going?"

"Shut up and enjoy the ride."

 **A/N: Sorry it was short, but I resisted the temptation to make this angsty. That will come another day… because who can stand _not_ writing zombie apocalypse angst? **

**Review if you liked it, or if you caught any mistakes, or if you just have nothing to do, like me :D Bye~**

Next up: Medieval AU


End file.
